Sobre ódio e frutas
by Lori Black
Summary: Misa faz uma lista para resolver um assunto pedente. Mas ela entendeu tudo errado. Um pouco trash.


Misa nunca fora dotada de grande inteligência, e isso ela sempre soube. Mas tinha um grande poder de observação, isso ela tinha. E, algumas semanas ela havia percebido coisas estranhas acontecerem, e isso a incomodava. Incomodava bastante o jeito como Ryuzaki olhava para Raito... Isso a deixava muito incomodada.

Incomodava o jeito como ele olhava para ela, como se ela fosse uma intrusa.

Incomodava como Raito sempre acabava fazendo tudo o que L pedia, sempre com a mesma desculpa de que era necessário para não descobrirem Kira. Mas o pior de tudo é que ele fazia aquilo tudo para deixá-la longe dele.

Mal sabia ela o que estava por detrás disso tudo...

Por esses vários motivos, ela havia decidido fazer uma lista de coisas que a incomodavam. Iria listar 10. Rem revirava os olhos, e dizia sempre a mesma coisa:

"_Ele só está se aproveitando de você Misa."_

Mas ela sabia que não era isso.

Até gostava de L, e fora tola o suficiente para achar que ele queria ser seu amigo. Mas ele ia ver só. Ela mandaria essa lista para ele, avisando que se não se afastasse de Raito... Bom, a sorte _definitivamente_ não iria estar do seu lado.

Ryuzaki sentia-se muito estranho ultimamente, como se soubesse que algo de ruim fosse acontecer com ele. Sentia isso toda vez que estava perto de Raito. Sabia que ela era o Kira, mas não tinha como provar. E, alem do mais, ele era um garoto que dedicava cada segundo de sua vida para provar que ele não era o serial killer que estavam procurando.

Droga.

E ainda havia _ela._ Ela não o deixava pensar direito, sempre o sufocando com sua presença. Fazendo-o engolir ela e Raito juntos. E isso era o pior castigo de todos. Vê-la com ele. E o pior de tudo era o fato de que ele nem ao menos gostava dela.

Às vezes, durante a noite, costumava sonhar em como seria sentir os mesmos lábios do comercial de batons no seu. Teria realmente gosto de fruta? E seu perfume, seria doce?

Ouviu uma batida na porta. Era suave e decidida. Era ela. Imediatamente levantou-se, e andou o mais depressa possível em direção à porta. Mas, ao abri-la não encontrou um sorriso nos lábios da garota, e sim um olhar duro e determina do, que só a deixava mais linda ainda.

"Eu preciso falar com você" Ela disse.

"Pode falar" respondeu com indiferença. Misa ficava realmente furiosa quando ele fazia isso.

" Eu tenho algo para te dar, e espero que você leia atentamente, porque é muito importante. E eu não quero ter que falar de novo."

O rapaz tomou um susto com a repentina determinação dela, mas havia gostado.

Ela lhe entregou um papel cor de rosa, com um delicioso perfume adocicado. L não se importou em cheirá-lo de maneira um tanto intensa na frente dela.

Abriu a carta, e enquanto lia – e percebia que não era exatamente uma carta, e sim uma lista – mal percebeu que ela havia saído do recinto.

_Por Misa Amane:_

_Eu odeio quando você olha para o meu namorado como se ele fosse alguma coisa sua._

_Eu odeio quando você me trata como se eu fosse idiota._

_Eu odeio quando você me ignora como se eu não existisse. Eu sou ma atriz!_

_Eu odeio o seu jeito de tentar esconder quem você realmente é! _

_Eu odeio como você é inteligente. _

_E como faz eu me sentir muito burra para alguém como o Raito. _

_Eu odeio quando você come doces na minha frente._

_Só para fazer eu comer e ficar gorda demais para o Raito._

_Eu odeio quando você olha para mim como se dissesse que ele não me ama._

_Porque ele me ama._

Em tão era isso... Ela achava que ele... Que tolinha!

Mas onde ela deveria estar?

Misa havia ido direto ao terraço. Estava chorando. Sabia que era idiota, e que ele provavelmente iria rir da cara dela, comprovando sua teoria de que ela era burra. Mas não se importava, aquilo tudo estava entalado em sua garganta.

" Misa!"

Ele estava chamando-a. Provavelmente para rir da cara dela.

" O que você quer?" perguntou com a voz emburrada.

" Apenas te dizer que você é mais do que imagina. E seus lábios têm mesmo sabor de fruta?"

Não sabia o que dizer. Ele estava apenas falando coisas sem sentido...

" O que voe quer dizer? "

"Isso"

Lentamente ele aproximou seus lábios do dela. E sentiu o tão esperado sabor de fruta.

"Eu te amo sua bobinha".


End file.
